<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pleasant Distraction by Noctemus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111845">A Pleasant Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus'>Noctemus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Donner is Thor, F/M, fem!Sam Winchester - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam scratches an itch with a one night stand that’s more than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Genderbend_Verse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pleasant Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love reading PWP, writing them, however, is not my strong suit. However, this is something I am trying to change, and this is my first actual <i>finished</i> (‘finished’ being the keyword) attempt. This story was edited by my wonderful sister <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC">BdrixHaettC</a> .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* * *</p><p>From one heartbeat to the next, Sam startles awake. The adrenaline suddenly coursing through her veins has her heart beating loud in her ears. It’s disorienting, and for a moment, Sam lies stiff in a bed she doesn’t recognize, in a room far too posh for her tastes. It’s a lifetime of cultivated habits that have her taking stock of her surroundings in less time it takes for someone to yawn, and she realizes several things. First and foremost, her goal for last night was accomplished. Beyond her expectations, if the aches and lingering soreness in her body is any indication. She also never made it back to her budget motel.</p><p>The bed she is lying on is of far better quality than any she’s ever been on. She’s known in an abstract way that money meant having things that went beyond just filling a specific function, but the firmness of the mattress that molds to her body and the softness of the sheets brings to mind a sense of comfort and safety she’s never known in a bed. It makes her want to burrow in the fluffiness that surrounds her and let the pleasant lassitude that makes her limbs feel heavy lull her back to sleep. She has to actively resist the urge. Her hand palms the bed for a bit, looking for an edge, a bit surprised by how far she has to reach to find one.</p><p>If the bed wasn’t a clue, everything else she can see from where she is lying on her side speaks of money. There is real hardwood on the floors, the bedside table looks like the kind of fancy <em>thing</em> you can see in the magazines for the pretentious, and there’s an antique-looking wallpaper on the walls with;<em> is that gold thread?</em> An incredulous smile spreads on Sam’s lips as she squints her eyes through the natural morning light coming from behind her in broad golden stripes caused by what can only be vertical blinds. The dust motes dancing in the light wash everything in a golden glow, but yeah, that’s gold thread alright.</p><p>Across the way, a door stands slightly ajar, and through the narrow space, she can see dark green tiles on the floor. That must be the bathroom.</p><p>The entire place reeks of a luxury neither she nor Dean could ever hope to afford. Their priorities would always have them put their funds, ill-gained as they may be, on ammunition and making sure their first aid kit is well stocked. They go through both at an alarming rate for anyone else.</p><p>Sam tries to subtly stretch her aching limbs as she purposely relaxes into the mattress. She tries to keep the movements to a minimum so as not to disturb the body lying next to her. When the guy suddenly shifts and an arm brushes against her, Sam freezes, holding her breath as she waits for several heartbeats. When no further movement is made, she eases back into the bed and continues to take stock of her body.</p><p>She is naked under the single sheet that covers her. She’s managed to kick down the rest of the covers during sleep, and they are bunching up behind her and over her feet. She finishes stretching out her legs and points her toes down a few times to prevent any cramping. Sam is somewhat surprised to realize that even stretching out; she still doesn’t reach the edge of the bed.</p><p>Sam aches in all the places she knows she only manages when she’s found someone that’s <em>compatible.</em> If she’s remembering things right from last night, they hit <em>all</em> her preferences. Sam grins into the pillow.</p><p>Slowly lifting her head, Sam looks over her shoulder. <em>Hot Damn!</em> The memories from last night did not do him justice. </p><p>Carefully so as not to jostle the bed she shifts and settles on her other side, facing the window where the thick drapes are pulled to either side, letting the morning light filter through the vertical blinds. Her attention is drawn to the man she is now facing. Sam knows she should get out as quietly and quickly as possible instead of trying to look her fill; instead, she gets comfortable, scooting up a bit on the bed so she can push the pillow under her armpit and rest her head on her palm. </p><p>He is ridiculously big. It’d been the first thing she’d noticed last night when she’d spotted him sitting at the bar. It’s not surprising that he takes up so much of the space in the kingsize bed. She has to prevent herself from giving in to the sudden urge to reach out and touch the exposed skin. Never before has she ever felt dwarfed in a bed the way he’s managed to do. Just the recollection makes her skin tingle pleasantly.</p><p>He is lying on his stomach with his face turned towards her, partly obscured by some of his long hair falling across his face. She wants to brush it aside and almost reaches out, but she doesn’t want to wake him.</p><p>The early morning light makes his skin almost glow, and he is breathtakingly beautiful. Sam wants to see his eyes again. She remembers their brilliant shades of blues, as changeable as a storm. Sam has seen them darken with desire and lighten with surprise. She recalls how they were pale grey with annoyance when they’d met. </p><p>The frown he’d directed to however he’d been talking to on the phone before he’d decisively hung up and turned to the bar had made her glad she wasn’t the recipient of his frustration. His mood had made the air around him feel dangerous, and even from where she had stood, she felt the hair rise on her skin in warning. If he hadn’t so obviously made a conscious choice to put his bad mood aside, she never would have approached him. </p><p>Sam likes a bit of spice with her sex, but she wasn’t about to be anyone’s punching bag.<em> Ever. </em></p><p>To her surprise, he had been everything she could want in a lover; attentive, passionate, selfish, and selfless. </p><p>The memories were getting her worked up, and with a bit of effort, she turned her mind to the here and now. Sam traced the planes of his face with her eyes. He appeared to be in his late twenties, though at times, he seemed older. The odd instances would normally ping on her freak-o-meter, but he had passed every subtle test she managed to give him. She had been horny, not stupid. </p><p>His beard still looks soft enough to card her fingers through even though it had left a beard burn on her skin. Sam rubs her thighs together just to feel the brief twinge of pain caused by the skin that was still irritated. She then presses her knees together as her core tensed in remembered pleasure as she recalls what his talented tongue had done to her. </p><p>Her bed-mate is still asleep, body weighing down the mattress in a way that has had her tipping towards him all night. Sam remembers the deceptive strength in his arms and how easily he had been able to lift her as if she weighed nothing. <em>What’s his name?</em> That had been an unexpected thrill.<em> Ah, Donner. </em></p><p>She’d have thought he was just a dedicated gym rat if she didn’t recall how he had eyed the place when she first got there and how he moved, <em>like a fighter</em>. There are faint scars that changed the topography of his skin, and Sam has to suppress the urge to lean over again and lick all that exposed salty goodness. Was she objectifying him? Hell yeah! It’s not like this was going to go anywhere beyond a one-night stand.</p><p>But, oh, if only…. She loved the fact that he had not made her feel like a freak because of her size. <em>She had to look up when he stood up! For a moment, he’d made her feel small.</em></p><p>The only thing covering his modesty was the sheet draped over his backside. Sam wants to palm that round ass, but then again, that would wake him up. There is a chain around his neck that she knows holds a hammer pendant he never takes off. It smacked her in the face more than once last night. Who was she to judge if he was a Thor fan and wanted to carry something that amounted to a pagan symbol? Dean never took off his. </p><p>For all that she was familiar with the iterations that appeared on the market once the famous god hit the world stage as an Avenger, the hammer Donner wore looked nothing like the traditional pendants she was used to. It held a weight to it that made her think it was made from something other than silver. </p><p>The air conditioning is running, and normally she’d expect goosebumps to form on their skin from the chill in the air, but he radiates heat, and both of them are warm where they lay next to each other.</p><p>When she had first noticed, she had been slightly worried. Sam wasn’t about to take advantage of a guy who was sick. She had made a joke out of it by asking if he always ran so hot, but he had simply hoisted her up into his arm and pressed her against the door before replying that he did. He soon had her forgetting that she had asked in the first place.</p><p>There wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t as beautiful as the rest. Sam had gotten to know that body and the memories make her blush in renewed desire. </p><p>Suddenly Sam hears a buzzing rattling sound and quickly realizes what it was that had initially woken her up. It’s her cellphone, and she knows it must be Dean. The sound is too loud in the otherwise quiet room.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, it’s going to wake the guy! </em>
</p><p>Quickly, if carefully, she turns around and scoots towards the edge of the bed. She reaches for the pile of clothes on the floor to try to get the phone before it stops buzzing, but her pants are inside out. Softly cursing, she looks over her shoulder to make sure Donner is still asleep, and as luck would have it, he is.</p><p>She finally gets to the pockets of her jeans and retrieves her phone. She is quick to thumb the screen on, grimacing at the sight of the number of missed calls from her brother. </p><p>Before this one would be added to the list, she taps the screen again to answer the call as she slips out of the bed. She hurries to the bathroom, careful not to make any sounds as she nudges the door open and slips inside. </p><p>“What?” she whispers. She sounded like she has a frog lodged in her throat, and she has to cough a little to get her voice to come back normal. Before her brother can get a word out, Sam continues, her voice still hushed, “Dean, why are you calling at the crack ass of dawn?” While she turns around and carefully closes the door, Dean is already shouting for her attention. </p><p>“Sam!” Dean practically barks on the other line, forcing Sam to pull the phone away grimacing. “One, it’s not dawn, it’s morning. Two, you never showed up. I’ve been calling you all night.”</p><p>“Hardly all night,” she says as she brushes her hair out of her face. She walks over to the mirror above the sink and eyes the evidence of last night’s activities on her skin. She is inwardly both surprised and amazed as her eyes track one mark after the other in the mirror. She wasn’t one to bruise easily. Never has been, but it’s obvious the guy had put some effort into giving her some spectacular hickies. </p><p>Dean makes a strangled sound of outrage, drawing her attention back to her brother. It’s obvious he is upset, but there was something in his tone that tells her he is relieved if still irritated with her. “Close enough. Why didn’t you answer?”</p><p>“I was busy, and my phone was set on mute.” A part of her did feel bad because she knows how Dean worries.</p><p>“You know better than that!” Dean says, making Sam grit her teeth. She loves her brother, but the last thing she wants is to be berated by him first thing in the morning.</p><p>“Nothing happened!” she objects.” Nothing you need to worry about anyway. I’m fine.”</p><p>“You’re fine,” Dean scoffs, the derision clear even through the phone. “Then why are you whispering?” </p><p>“Look,” Sam says, trying not to huff, “I don’t get why you’re pissy. I left you a note. Didn’t you see it?”</p><p>“I saw it, and I would hardly call that a note. And don’t change the subject. Why are you whispering?”<br/>
Before she can answer, Dean starts spluttering on the other end, and she braces herself. She knows what’s coming.</p><p>“Wait, are you <em>with</em> someone? Sammy!”</p><p>Sam winces at the volume, “Not so loud, please. And how many times do I have to tell you, it’s Sam. Also, <strong>yes</strong>. You’re the one that’s been complaining about my mood. That I, and I fucking quote <em>‘need to get laid.’</em>”</p><p>“Don’t quote me back,” Dean says, tone dry. “I assumed you would go back to the room. I was all set to camp out in the car. Give you some privacy.”</p><p>“Urgh, as I would ever do that knowing you’d be right outside.” The mental image isn’t any better now than it was when he first offered to stay in the car.</p><p>She knows the offer was made mainly only so Dean could have a way to keep an eye on her and whatever guy she brought back, but she was not about to subject her hook-up to that.</p><p>Sam shakes her head even though Dean can’t see her. “Just no. Anyway, I’m not that far out.” She doesn’t actually know, but she wasn’t about to tell Dean that. “How about I go pick up some breakfast before I get back in a couple of hours?”</p><p>Dean grumbles but accepts, which Sam knew he would.</p><p>“I’m sorry for worrying you,” Sam says honestly. Her brother was a pain in her damn ass, but she genuinely didn’t want to cause him any more worries than usual especially since she knows that the overbearing jerk cares for her and is trying to look out for her as best as he can, much like he has done all her life.</p><p>“I wasn’t worried.” Dean is quick to say, too quick, making Sam smile.</p><p>“Sure, you weren’t,” she says with a smirk and follows up with a “See ya.” Before he can respond, she hangs up. She waits for a beat to see if he would call back or send a text, but he doesn’t. </p><p>Locking the phone again, she presses the edge of the cell phone to her forehead, bumping it a few times, sighing deeply. Part of her feels guilty for having gone off the grid knowing that Dean has cause to be worried about her. Not necessarily for anything she would do, but there is a long list of Fuglies on both sides of the freak-o-meter that would want nothing more than get their hands on her. </p><p>The thought is enough to sour her mood, so she gives herself a little shake and rolls her shoulder to ease the tension before putting aside her phone and turning on one of the faucets. She quickly rinses her face before drying off on one of the fluffiest towels she’s ever touched. Then she grabs the phone and turns towards the door. </p><p>She eases it open and peers out into the room. The bed is still the one thing that dominates the space. She has a couple of options, one is to leave as quickly, and as quietly as she can, the other would require waking the guy up. She doesn’t particularly feel like sneaking out and doing the Walk of Shame. </p><p>Grabbing her wrist, still holding the cell phone, she pulls her hands up over her head and stretches, trying to get her muscle to loosen up. The move forces her to arch her back and Sam bites her lip to keep quiet. The muscles are still somewhat sore. She slips out of the room, and she is vacillating between picking up her clothes and going back into the bedroom or slipping back into bed.</p><p>She is bending over to pick up her clothes when she hears a sound behind her. She quickly raises her head and looks over towards the bed, doing a slight double-take. Donner is awake.</p><p>If she had any plans to leave undetected, those were now out the window. </p><p>He has turned around and is lying on his back with both of his arms crossed behind his head, obviously watching her, amusement in his eyes. Sam gets distracted by the broad expanse of his chest, in the light glinting off stray strands of hair that covers his golden skin. Sam is not a fan of a waxed chest, and it’d been a nice surprise to be able to run her fingers through the hairs on his chest. </p><p>At the sound of a chuckle, she looks up right into the clear, blue eyes of her bed-mate. He tilts his head, motioning towards him as he runs his eyes over her nude form. </p><p>At the implicit request, she rolls her eyes and straightens up before walking over and setting her phone on the nightstand. She catches him eyeing it.<br/>
 <br/>
“Brother?” he asks, his voice a rumble Sam would be able to feel if her hands were on his chest. </p><p>“Older brother.” Sam grimaces. “He worries,” she explains.</p><p>“As older brothers are wont to do,” Donner says as he nods.</p><p>“You got one?” Sam asks curiously as she tilts her head.</p><p>“I <strong>am</strong> one.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Yes,” Donner says, grinning at her reply.</p><p>Sam motions behind herself with a wave of her hand even as she leans on the bed. “I got to go.”</p><p>Normally she would feel self-conscious over her nude form, acutely aware of her scars and the fact that there wasn’t anything soft about her. The life she leads has left a permanent mark on her, several marks, but the only thing she feels as Donner looks his fill is wanted. The look in his eyes is the same as it had been last night, even in the unforgiving light of day. It’s a heady sensation and one that would be easy to get addicted too. </p><p>She remembers how he had paused when he had felt her scars for the first time. The hesitation had almost made her change her mind and choose to leave right then and there. The few times she has allowed herself to bed other hunters, she could care less what they thought of them as they normally have their own hidden under the layers of clothes neither bother to fully get out of. With a civilian, however, Sam had to go about it differently, and for a brief moment, oddly enough, Donner hadn’t fallen under that category. </p><p>But he wasn’t a hunter, and he had already seen more than she would normally allow her potential partners to see. He’d stripped her layers off quicker then she’d had expected. And yet, before she had managed to make the conscious decision to shrug off his embrace, he had already moved on, effectively distracting her as he continued to caress her. He’d eventually even managed to kiss every one of her scars, and each touch had something almost reverent to them as his hands and lips had traced the marks on her body. </p><p>His actions had made her curious.<br/>
 <br/>
Perhaps he had a scar kink. Who was she to judge, as long as he wasn’t into inflicting them? After all, Sam had her own kinks, and they were predominantly about size and the power that comes with that. How much of that was caused by her own size, she didn’t know. </p><p>She was 6’2″, taller than her big brother with his 6’1 and a quarter - that quarter was important. Finding someone she could spend a few hours having a good time with that wasn’t scared away by her size was harder than you would think. </p><p>Most of the men that she would meet in the line of work the Winchesters’ dedicated their lives to did not like having to look up when talking to her. That she also looks like she could easily bench press them did her no favors.</p><p>It was chance that had her go into that bar where she had found Donner. This blond golden giant hunched around a glass at the counter had made her pause as he caught her attention like a moth drawn to a flame. </p><p>She’d been hesitant to approach him, the air around him screamed ‘stay away.’ At first, she’d follow the silent request. She was there for a reason, and there was no reason to pursue anyone not looking for the same. But as she took a seat at a table, looked around the place at the prospects, no matter who she ended up considering, her eyes kept being drawn back to him. </p><p>No one came close to giving her that visceral reaction she had when she set sight on him, and within a few minutes, Sam knew, if she couldn’t have him that night, she wasn’t going to pick anyone else.</p><p>She had left the table and walked up to the bar, getting the accustomed double take from the bartender and a few of the other patrons when she slid into the stool.</p><p>As she had ordered a draft of the beer on tap, Sam debated what approach to take with the guy and eventually settled for the direct approach. She wasn’t very good at flirting anyways, that was more Dean’s thing.</p><p>As she’d turn in her stool to look at her quarry, Sam found him already looking at her. When she gave him her best come-hither look, a grin spread over his face, and there was no mistaking his interest when he looked her over.</p><p>She was glad that she’d taken the time to go the whole nine yards in terms of grooming even if her outfit wasn’t what you would consider date clothes. Her old worn jeans, a flannel shirt over her t-shirt, steel-toed boots, and the jacket Dean had given her, and which she knew had once belonged to their father, none of it was new nor date-worthy, but they were clean. Seeing that he wasn’t discouraged by her outfit she gave him a real smile while she brushed her hair away from her face.</p><p>What followed was a surprisingly engaging conversation with a stranger that left her feeling confused on who seduced whom. Ultimately, it didn’t matter because she still ended up here, with the morning sun spilling over into the room with arguably the best-looking man she had ever seen stretched out beside her, looking at her like he wanted nothing more than to devour her, <em>again</em>.</p><p>Donner moves one of his hands from behind his head and beckons her towards him. </p><p>“Must you?” he adds. </p><p>She still hasn’t been able to pinpoint where he’s accent is from, and she’s usually good at it. Her best guess is Scandinavian. Both the name and the pendant he wears gives credence to that. She just knows it isn’t local because he had an odd way of constructing sentences. Not always, but sometimes. <br/>
<br/>
She hasn’t realized she’s drifted closer to the bed and is half sitting on the edge until her planned reply gets caught in her throat because Donner is sliding his hand over her naked knee, and up over her thigh. The touch reignites a familiar fire, and she groans. <em>Common, she doesn’t have time for this, right? But she wants, oh boy, does she want.</em></p><p>Donner grins at her reaction before he leans up and licks into her mouth, his other hand gently pushing her towards him where he’s slipped it behind her neck. Sam only hesitates for a moment before she grabs him by the face and kisses back, tongues persistent in each other’s mouth, neither yielding to the other. She knows full well who would win. </p><p>She’s not surprised in the least when Donner hooks an arm around her waist and pulls her towards him, the other hand grabbing her leg and dragging it across until she is straddling him across the stomach.</p><p>Sam has to place her hands on his shoulders to stop from tipping over as he bucks up to move them further down the bed. Donner settles his big hands on her waist and presses down to get her to move back until she can feel his hard length brushing against her ass, hard and ready. She grins and nips against his lower lip just to catch his sharp intake of breath when she grinds her hips just so that he can feel how hot she is, how wet. He starts to move with her, his grip on her waist, showing how he wants her to roll her hips.</p><p>She can’t suppress a shudder when he caresses up her back, his hands tracing the wings of her shoulder blades before smoothing down her side and rounding her ribcage. His hands are warm, and she marvels again at that fact as he cups her breasts in the palm of his hands. He’s left a trail of heat that acts as a second touch, and she’d be weirded out if her mind wasn’t already focused on the coming sex.</p><p>Donner brushes against her nipples with his thumbs, and it doesn’t take long until they have hardened. The delicious friction shoots pleasure down her spine as he relentlessly stimulates them. She leans into him as she covers his hands with hers, squeezing to remind him she likes it harder. </p><p>He gives her a wolfish grin as he obliges her and increases the pressure. She rewards him by grinding her hips down on his dick. Her sex is already throbbing and getting slick, and she knows it won’t take much before she wants him in her again.</p><p>Her body is littered with the marks of their fucking, from the rashes left by his beard to the bruises left by his hands. Once he understood what she wanted, he hadn’t held back, and he’d been thorough. She’s gonna have to keep those hidden from Dean. The less he knows about how she likes to fuck, the better.</p><p>Even as Donner gives her the edge of pain with her pleasure, he still takes into account her current sensitivity. It never becomes too much, just enough.</p><p>The mere thought of having him back inside her again has her even wetter, and her slick makes it easier to grind against him, as she follows the rhythm he’s set. The coarse hair on his groin rubs against her swollen flesh, and with just a slight shift in position, she can get her clit rubbed too. It makes her breath hitch as her inner muscles clench around empty space.</p><p>Donner replaces one of his hands with his mouth, and she jumps in surprise before groaning as he brings teeth into play. She is already panting.</p><p>Donner suddenly reaches around with his free hand and grabs his cock to press it between her ass cheeks as she rocks up and down. Her inside is quivering, and Sam has to close her eyes and bite her lip to stop from whimpering as she feels his pre-come coat her backside. </p><p>She reaches for his head, trying to move it while she leans down, and groans as he resists her manipulation. <em>She wants to kiss him, dammit!</em> But he is too entertained with her nipple, and she can feel his lips curve in a smirk as she grunts and tries again. She’s about to give up when he finally lifts his head, and she manages to licks into his mouth even though he chuckles. She found out last night that she really likes kissing him.</p><p>“Please tell me you have another condom,” she whispers hoarsely against his lips. She can feel the shape of his large tip at the top of her crack, and she is already shaking in anticipation. Donner hums in response, and she feels his brief nod.</p><p>He lets go of the other tit and slides his hand between their bodies to follow her slit, delving between her folds until he can hook a finger into her hot center. She shivers as his finger sinks deeper, coating it with her slick before using it to rub her clit, pulling and rubbing in the way he appeared to have remembered will drive her mindless with pleasure in short order. </p><p>She almost sags onto him before giving up and buries her face against the side of his neck, licking at any skin she could get at, she feels his fingers trace her crack until he finds her throbbing core.</p><p>She moans into his skin as he sinks first one finger, and then two, before long he’s scissoring her open, while not forgetting to pay attention to her clit. He helps her rock into him as he uses his hand to work her loose. She is still sore from the previous night, but his dual stimulation of her clit and finding that spot in her that makes pleasure shoot up her spine has her arching her back soon enough, and she is close, <em>so close...  </em></p><p>Before she can tip over that edge, she is left hanging as Donner withdraws his hands to grab her by the hips. She barely gets the time to register that he’s stopped before he’s flipping them around, so she is spread out underneath him before he leans back and settles on his knees.  </p><p>His hands are warm on her thighs as he runs them down her legs before he nudges them to settle around his hips. Her slick leaves a wet trail on her skin from the fingers he just used to finger her, and she knows that this time she won’t be able to skip the shower before leaving. Her pussy is still throbbing with her aborted orgasm, and she reaches her hand down to pick up where he left off just to get her hand slapped aside. She pouts as Donner wags a finger at her, but that only nets her a smirk.</p><p>She opts to instead grab her breasts and start pulling on her nipples in a way that has her writhing on the bed. Through slitted eyes, she can see how Donner stops to look for a moment, and then he is leaning over her and reaching towards the bedside table. Sam takes the opportunity to wrap her arm around his neck and lick the exposed skin. It earns her a mouthful of hair, and she grimaces as she spits it out. He had started with a ponytail, but now the hair falls loose around his face.</p><p>She gathers what hair she can at the nape of his neck, before trying again to give it the attention it deserves, nipping against his skin and soothing the sting with her tongue. She loves the taste of him.</p><p>She can feel the vibration through her lips as Donner chuckles. He moves over her again and leans down to quickly kiss the side of her mouth, smoothly evading her as she tries to capture his lips. He shows her the condom he grabbed and purposely rocks his hips against her making her moan at the pressure.</p><p>He taps her on her hip, indicating he wants to move back, and she has to let go of his hair to let him settle back on his heels. With his knees spread out and her thighs over his legs, he has her spread open. The position feels vulnerable, but before she can focus on that fact, the sound of the condom wrapper being torn open distracts her. Anticipation surges within her, and she can’t help reaching for him. </p><p>He lets her clamp down on his massive shoulders and wraps his own arm around her waist to drag her up into his lap and lets her indulge for a minute with mapping out the inside of his mouth again. She can feel his pendant scrape against her breast bone. Before long, he urges her to lay back on the bed. She can’t get enough of touching him everywhere she can reach, but he’s soon out of her reach as he moves down her body. She wants to protest, but he’s wrapped his hands around her calves and is pulling her with him. The sheet caught underneath her drags with her as he moves to the edge of the bed. </p><p>It takes her a moment to realize he’s moved off the bed and is placing her at the end. His feet are planted on the floor, and his knees are pressing against the mattress, still keeping her spread open. She takes a moment to appreciate his beautiful body, the well-developed abs, the biceps. </p><p>Soon enough, he has positioned himself over her again, and this time she can feel him nudging her entrance. She tries to wrap her legs around him to urge him forward, but like before; he prefers to go at his own pace and drive her crazy while doing so.</p><p>Even when she tries to pull him in, he doesn’t budge. He just looks at her with satisfaction and admiration. He doesn’t tease her for long though, because he moves enough to place his hand next to her head, making so his large frame fills her whole view, and the other hand grabs his cock to line himself up. The concentration on his face fascinates her. </p><p>When he pushes into her in one steady stroke her breath stutters, Sam starts to keen low and long, and she wraps a hand around the wrist next to her head while her other hand grips onto the damp sheet for lack of a better thing to hold on to. His careful preparation earlier had left her ready and open, but she is still sore from last night, and although her slick helps to ease him in, the pleasure is tightly wound up with the pain. She has to shut her eyes and press her head back in an instinctive reaction to try to ease the overwhelming feelings.</p><p>It doesn’t take him long until he finally bottoms out, it’s not until he urges her to <em>“Breathe,”</em> that she realizes she’s holding her breath, and that’s why she’s getting light-headed. He keeps himself still as she tries to relax around him while gulping for the missing air. She appreciates his patience because she needs the time to adjust to his girth as he stretches her wide again.</p><p>He’s placing butterfly kisses up and down her neck as he waits, and when she feels ready, she nods to let him know. He smiles against her neck and slowly starts to pull out. She can feel herself clamping down, her grip around his length firm even as she flutters around his cock, her core pulsing in tandem with her heart. He is only halfway out when he pushes back in. Her nails dig into his wrist as she mewls.</p><p>The stretch as she is forced to once again accommodate him hurts <em>so good</em>, and it feels like every nerve endings are being lit on fire. </p><p>She breaths deep through her nose and out through her mouth as he repeats the motion, over and over, going excruciatingly slowly. Almost like he is matching his movements with her breaths. Her legs are still wrapped around him, and she can feel the strain on her thighs. His deep thrusts are steady, and even becoming smoother, the longer he keeps at it as her body gets used to him. </p><p>Just as she decided to urge him to go faster, Donner suddenly presses in and moves his hips in a circular motion that makes her eyes want to roll back in her head as his pelvis grinds down on her, stimulating her clit at the same time. She instinctively draws her knees up again, and lets go of the sheet to grab him instead.<br/>
The reaction surprises a giggle out of her, and Donner grins at her response. He taps her on the leg to get her to wrap them around him again, and as soon as she does, he starts picking up speed and this time sliding almost all the way out before thrusting back in.</p><p>The increase in depth and force has her moaning, and she delights in the feeling of slick skin gliding against slick skin. She wants to protest when he suddenly shifts position, moving back on his knees to wrap his hands around her hips, adding to the bruises already forming there. It leaves her scrambling to find a better purchase. </p><p>She ends up clinging to the sheets as he changes the angle of her pelvis to make it easier for him to pull her against him as he pushes down, literally fucking her on his cock. It feels like he is splitting her wide open.</p><p>She feels small, vulnerable, and exposed as he gazes down on her, his blue eyes electric in the dim light of the room. There is nowhere to hide. The feeling is surprisingly exhilarating with Donner.</p><p>She’s learned by now that he can easily overpower her, a fact that would normally trigger her flight instinct, but, as she is starting to realize, Donner is the exception. Even as he manipulates her body as he wishes, she feels safe. </p><p>He changes his angle again, and Sam’s vision whites out as pleasure spikes through her like a lightning bolt and she throws her head back while she is groaning out his name, almost seizing up as her legs flail. Donner almost stutters to a stop. </p><p>But Donner is relentless and just grabs her legs, arms wrapped around her thighs. Sam’s toes curl as her fingers dig into the mattress. She is so close, the heat coiling in her tightly, ready to snap at any moment. Her breaths are no longer in pace with his as he increases his speed. The sound of their flesh pounding together is obscene, and Sam can only hold on as he pistons in and out of her. The pendant he never takes off swings wildly between them, and for a moment she thinks she imagines it when it seems to crackle with visible static electricity.</p><p>The mattress is almost bouncing, and the bed creaks with the force as he leans down to brace himself against the bed and focuses on bringing her off. Donner’s relentless pounding, the stretch and burn of his length inside her as he moved through the swollen tenderness left behind from the night before has her riding the edge of pain of almost being too much. Donner seemed particularly gifted in giving her just what she wanted, taking her to that very edge and never going past it, even if the edge was further away then she’d previously thought.</p><p>She can feel the strength in every one of his movements, the tight control grip he had on himself, and she meets every one of his thrusts as best as she can in the little wiggle room he’s left her.<br/>
She ends up mostly just squeezing down as he pulls out, causing him to groan in pleasure.</p><p>She’s sure she could get off just by Donner’s relentless pounding, but Donner reaches down and starts rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. Oddly enough in seemingly random intervals, it feels like she is being shocked through her clit, racking up her pleasure/pain even higher, her toes flexing involuntarily. </p><p>Donner is good at making her mindless with pleasure and doesn’t pay attention to the oddness beyond how it makes her ride that edge she’s always chasing much more effectively than she ever has before. It is no surprise that it leads her to her undoing. It takes him only a few of those odd brushstrokes before she is shaking apart around him.</p><p>Sam can’t even tell if she screams his name, but as she seizes up and wraps her arms and legs around him just to hold on, she feels pleasure rip through her, electrifying every inch of her skin until everything goes black. She must have lost consciousness for a beat because the next thing she knows, Donner is no longer pounding into her, just rocking them together, helping her through the last of her release. He keeps himself buried deep within her and doesn’t really move until she is no longer fluttering around him. </p><p>She slowly forces her hands to let go, and Donner helps her sink back onto the mattress. She idly brushes her damp hair off her face. She knows she’s got a dopey look on her face as she grins up at Donner. Donner just grins back and purposely grinds into her, reminding her he’s not done. </p><p>Her limbs feel heavy with spent pleasure, but she still moves her legs down from his sides until her feet touch the mattress and then lets her legs fall open, a not so subtle invitation Donner is quick to take her up on. He rears up over her like a tall, imposing predator. The sight makes a thrill run down her spine.</p><p>Donner is so very good at switching between being gentle to intimidating that it’s an emotional whiplash that had kept her on edge for most of the night. It would be a cause for concern if she hadn’t explicitly told him she likes that kind of play, and it gets her off, he is purposely catering to her desires. More effectively than anyone has ever done before.</p><p>With half-lidded eyes, she watches him, swallowing as he pulls almost all the way out, his expression focused. She can feel his tip stretching her. </p><p>She allows herself to go boneless, knowing he will hold her up. She slides easily across the damp sheet as he moves her around until she is exactly where he wants her. As he shifts his weight, his muscles stand out in stark relief in the light filtering in from the window. The dark look in his eyes makes her shiver. </p><p>She barely has time to try to brace herself against something when Donner begins. It doesn’t take long before the whole bed rocks as Donner starts to fuck her in earnest.</p><p>Sam’s halfway curled over on his lap with his hands holding her arms up, and as he drives down with his hips, his weight on top of her forces her breath out in strangled gasps. She clenches her core just to hear him groan. It takes her by surprise as she comes a second time. It’s weaker this time, but it still leaves her breathless and sloppy, her release soaking the sheet beneath her and making his dick squelch as it’s squeezed past his length. Sweat trickles down his skin; his hair damp around his head. </p><p>It’s starting to burn when his movements stutter, and he gives a last powerful thrust that sheets him fully inside her. </p><p>Sam can feel his cock jerk inside her as he curls over her and rocks his hips into her and grinds against her pelvis. It seemed to go on forever before the tension in Donner suddenly let go. He’d have crushed her if he hadn’t locked his elbows and Sam brushes his hair off his face as he looks down on her with a dopey grin. </p><p>She is caressing his face when he leans down and kisses her open-mouthed, his hunger seemingly not abated at all even as his dick goes soft inside her.</p><p>With a grunt, he pulls out and rolls to the side to lay next to her. </p><p>She grimaces as she feels him slid out of her; he is big even when mostly soft, and she is more tender and sore then ever before, walking is going to be an issue. She leaves her thighs splayed open. Donner jostles the bed as he rolls to the edge and disposes of the condom, but he’s soon enough turned back towards her.<br/>
 <br/>
She’s mostly drowsy at this point and sighs in contentment as Donner moves to fit himself alongside her. He slides an arm under her neck and brings her to him as he leans his forehead against her damp hair. She knows she will have to take a shower as they are both strongly smelling of sex.</p><p>Donner nuzzles her with his nose, and his arm is heavy on her stomach, his other hand lazily playing with one of her breasts.</p><p>Sam is very conscious of the minutes ticking by.</p><p>“You should go,” Donner whispers in her ear. His voice rumbles pleasantly in her ear. </p><p>“Mhmm,” she mumbles. It elicits a chuckle from him that shakes her body. He nudges her with his knee this time, and Sam reluctantly opens her eyes again. She hadn’t realized she closed them.</p><p>“This is your fault, you know,” Sam says with a pout.</p><p>“I know,” he says. Even though she isn’t looking at him, Sam can tell he is unrepentant. His whole body is projecting, ‘I regret nothing!’, or maybe she’s projecting because she certainly isn’t. Knowing she can’t delay anymore, she tries to stretch, carefully, her whole body objecting in a way it hadn’t after last night.</p><p>She grimaces but manages to make her whole body a taut line. Donner hums approvingly.</p><p>She flings an arm out, trying to find the edge, and then reluctantly pulls herself towards the side of the bed. Donner’s hands slide off her breast, and he runs his hand down her ribcage as she turns. She’s already started to shiver in the air as her skin cools. She can’t suppress a groan as she sits up, facing away from him, and she grimaces when pain shoots through her from her tender pussy. </p><p>She leans her head in her hands, and Donner brushes her back with the back of his fingers. She looks over her shoulder and spots his worried frown. </p><p>“I’m OK,” she reassures. “It’s nothing I didn’t ask for,” she adds, giving him a faint grin. She wants to make sure he knows he didn’t do anything she didn’t want.</p><p>He gives her a small smile in return, not entirely reassured but genuine all the same.</p><p>“I’m going to use your shower,” she informs him before she braces herself and gets onto her feet. Her legs almost want to fold, but she manages to stay upright and start to make her ginger way to the bathroom.</p><p>She makes the mistake of looking back and ends up cursing when she walks right into the doorframe. It startles a laugh out of Donner, and his laugh is as pleasant as the rest of him. Sam takes a moment to shamelessly ogle Donner again, it’s an activity she hasn’t gotten bored with, and he makes for a very pretty sight where he is spread out on the bed, not caring that the covers and most of the sheets have ended up on the floor. </p><p>He’s like a cat sunbathing in their favorite sunspot. He is obviously looking back, and Sam straightens under his appreciative eyes. She’s already taken longer than expected, and the thought of Dean waiting propels her into the bathroom. </p><p>She moves carefully in the space and takes the time to wash away the sweat and other bodily fluids that have accumulated on her without aggravating already tender spots. With any luck, the warm water will help to prevent her muscles from seizing up. </p><p>Soon enough, she is turning the shower off and squeezes most of the water out of her hair before grabbing one of the white towels conveniently hanging close by.</p><p>By the time Sam walks back out into the room, wrapped in the fluffiest towel she’s ever felt, Donner is still sprawled in the same place she last left him. For a moment, she thinks he is napping, eyes closed against the light, but as she walks over to where her clothes are, he opens his eyes. </p><p>He gives her a lazy grin, and Sam pulls her clothes on under his appreciative stare. Sam has a brief urge to ask him for his phone number but manages to suppress it before she embarrasses herself. After all, this was supposed to be a one-night-stand. She refuses to acknowledge the twinge of disappointment she feels.</p><p>(Later, she will find a folded piece of paper in her jeans pocket with what can only be his phone number.)  </p><p>She’s making her way around the room, pulling her shoes on and checking she hasn’t misplaced or forgotten anything when she gets startled as Donner snakes out a hand and grabs her wrist as she passes by close enough. The surprise dissipates as he gently tugs her down, and he leans up to kiss her. “One for the road,” he says. </p><p>Sam swallows past the sudden lump that appears in her throat and smiles. She rubs her nose against his in goodbye before standing back up and steps back.</p><p>The door is quiet as it clicks shut behind her, and as she walks down the expensive carpet lining the hallway, she braces herself against the wall. In less than 10 minutes, she’s made her way down to the lobby, and as she walks out of the building, she realizes it’s not far from the bar. She can ignore the discomfort as long as it takes to get breakfast. </p><p>She has a promise to keep, after all.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“We’re gonna need to work on your definition of ‘<em>soon</em>,’” is the first thing Dean says as Sam walks through the door. His tone dry as the desert. Her hands are full, so she bumps the door closed with her hip and gives him a grin that stretches her mouth wide.</p><p>She is not surprised to find Dean sitting on his bed with his favorite gun laid out in pieces while compulsively cleaning it. It’s obvious he’s been at it a while.</p><p>She resolutely ignores the heat rising in her cheeks, and just grins wider, dimples in full display.</p><p>Lifting one of the bags, Sam offers her apology. “I got pie,” she says, setting the bags on the small table in the room. The smell is already wafting through the room. As far as a diversion goes, it’s an obvious one, and Sam is well aware that it only works because Dean allows it to. In less than a minute, the gun is assembled again, and he heads for his prize, with Sam quickly getting out of the way. </p><p>Without another word, just a scowl sent in Sam’s direction, he starts digging into the bag. Sam’s not going to complain as she doesn’t really want to talk about why she ended up getting back later than promised. It’s kind of obvious as her hair is still damp, and there are new hickies she can’t even try to hide. By the thinned lips and the down-turned edges, Dean has clearly spotted them and is none too pleased.</p><p>Sam braces herself for an explosion, but Dean just shakes his head, words clearly held back. Sam doesn’t know why he chooses to hold his tongue, but as she grabs the plastic cutlery from another bag and places them on the table, she chooses to be grateful for the respite.</p><p>Food first, then, with any luck, it is back to what they normally do.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of the names of Thor is Donner, and since it is close enough to the MCU/Comic character name of Donald, I decided to use Donner here. The pendant is a shrunken Mjolnir that Thor keeps with him as a pendant when he isn’t using it as a war-hammer and is going in his civilian persona (a head-canon I have).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>